A Love Lost A Love Gained
by phantom of deception
Summary: Kalia was a young air bender from when the air temples were attacked. But when betrayed by her love and killed by him what will she do? Can she return as a spirit? Or is she somehow still...alive? And will she survive her destiny with the Avatar?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own ATLA but I do own Kalia, Kasey, Kirei, and Krusho. And just for the record, I really dislike this prologue, it's so sad! But it does go somewhere!!**

Kalia steadily ran through the halls of the western air temple, a silver staff in hand. Her clothes were like that of the normal airbenders except the colors that had been made to match her silver hair and eyes.

The ground trembled under her feet as the Fire Nation attacked.

The fire benders were using the power of a comet to launch an assault on the other nations. Kalia knew were she had to go, the Fire Nation was determined to destroy the air nomads and it had been issued that they were to flee.

She reached the side of a platform and leapt into a cliff, falling into the mist. Once she was out of view she opened her glider and silently soared until she reached the open ocean.

She sighed in relief and directed her course to the Northern Water Tribe where her best friend and future husband awaited her.

They had gotten permission from their leaders and Kalia knew that with him was safe, and they would be able to marry sooner with this turn of events, even if she was only thirteen. So though out the night she flew, never stopping for even a drink or something to eat.

Whenever she flew near land she could see the orange flicker of hundreds of fires every where. She breathed a sigh of relief when morning rose to reveal icebergs and the fantastic gates of the Northern Water Tribe, still standing.

Kalia felt tears of relief sting her eyes as she flew silently in and landed outside of Kasey's house. She knocked and waited for what seemed like hours before a young bright blue eyes boy stepped out rubbing his eyes.

His hair was pulled back in a warriors wolf tail as he called it. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Kalia's tear streaked face before she hugged him tightly around the neck "What are you doing here? Word got to us that the air temples were destroyed and all the airbenders destroyed" he said in confusion.

Kalia sniffed "I escaped, they told us to flee so I came here" she said quietly as she shut her eyes. Suddenly she felt a small stinging sensation and she looked down in shock to see Kasey's hand holding a small dart like object into her.

Her eyes became sleepy and full of confusion as she looked up into his face "Well, coming here was your mistake" he said before her world went black.

_**Line break**_

When Kalia came to she was almost completely covered in ice, all but her head. Standing a little ways away from her Kasey was looking calmly out from the ice berg they were floating on in the ocean "What's going on?" Kalia asked, startling the young fourteen year old water bender.

He smiled evilly at Kalia "You realize how easy you were to fool? Out of all the Air Nomads you had the greatest chance of living but instead you came here, and destroyed your chance" he said. Kalia's eyes widened in fear "What?" she asked, hurt at his words.

Kasey looked out towards the ocean "My mother may have been a water bender like you know but my father is Fire Nation, Fire Lord Sozin to be exact, and I was trained to take down you, the smartest airbender who would be capable of escaping" he said darkly.

Kalia closed her eyes "Your going to kill me" she stated. Kasey smiled evilly as then proceeded to cover Kalia's head in ice, though she could still see his blurry outline when he stopped "_Goodbye…Kalia_" he said before Kalia was tossed off the ice berg and into the icy depths of the vast ocean.


	2. Wise Advice, Creepy Advice

**Don't own ATLA but I do own my four characters and sorry if they all start with a K, they were the only ones I could think of to fit. And I know this is short as well but I promise promise, **_**PROMISE **_**that the next chapter is longer! And for the record this takes place after The Western Air Temple.**

Kalia blinked as she found herself in a strange world that reminded her of a swamp. She couldn't quite remember what was happening, just that the Air Nomads were destroyed and she was…_dead_. She suddenly saw the surroundings in new light, she was in the spirit world.

In dismay she sunk to her knees and began to cry softly "Kalia" a voice called. Startled Kalia looked up and saw a startling sight "Avatar Roku?" she asked, her voice shaking. The Elder Avatar nodded "Yes, I understand what you think and I am here to help" he said.

Kalia slowly rose to her feet "How can you help? I'm d-dead" she whispered. Roku smiled gently "No child, the spirits have granted you a second chance along with three of your friends, you have merely been frozen in time, sleeping in the spirit world" he said.

Kalia closed her eyes as tears of relief flowed from them "Who are the friends?" she asked.

Roku lowered his head "You will find out when the timing is right for you to" he said.

Kalia's face darkened in anger "Wouldn't it be best to tell me before hand? Before I trust the wrong people and get killed?" she asked, Kasey flashing through her mind.

Roku shook his head "No because then you will go look for them. For some of them it will be very dangerous for them to be revealed" he said.

Kalia looked away "fine" she said stiffly.

Roku sighed "You must go now, but remember you must seek out from one who is grandson to both me and Sozen, he will be very helpful to you." he said.

Kalia looked away hesitantly before nodding. Roku smiled "Then go to the Western Air Temple, there your destiny can begin" he said before everything faded once more into black.

_**Line break**_

Kalia groaned as she opened her eyes, feeling warm sand beneath her fingers. A little ways away from her lay her glider, unscathed. Slowly she stood, stretching out sore muscles as she stumbled to it. Warily she looked around trying to find something familiar.

A little ways away a man seemed to be fishing and warily she stumbled over to him "Hello?" she called. The man looked at her in shock and Kalia could make out a well built elder man. Kalia stumbled to her knees causing the man to swiftly go to her side "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kalia shook her head "Where am I?" she asked. The man frowned "The nearest town is the town of New Ozai" he said darkly. Kalia raised an eyebrow "I've never heard of it" she said. The man sighed "Then you must know of it as Omashu" he said.

Kalia gasped and tears welled up in her eyes Omashu has been taken? Where else has been destroyed? Does Ba Sing Se stand? Or The Water Tribes? Or what of Kyoshi island?" she asked.

The man sighed and looked out to the ocean "You must not be very social, the only places still standing are Kyoshi Island but they do not help, and the Northern Water Tribes, everywhere else has fallen" he said gravely.

Kalia groaned and looked away from him, out towards where the Western Air temple stood many miles away beyond her sight "I need to go" she said.

The man smiled and nodded in understanding "But remember, a flower destroyed before bloom does not give up, instead it tries again and again and when it finally blooms, the results are breathtaking" he said. Kalia smiled in confusion "Yeah, sure" she said.

The man smiled once more "And you might want to make sure no body finds out you're an air bender until you reach the Avatar, he will be more than willing to help you" he said. Kalia took a step back in surprise before taking off, away from whoever that was, all she knew was that he was a creep!


	3. The Three Friends

**Don't own ATLA. Okay this is a little back. In te last chapter Roku mentioned that Kalia would have three friends that were in a sleep like her. Well this is those three friends and why they got put to sleep in the spirit world. The order shown is the order that I am revealing them. And yes it's short but it was last minute inspiration. Next chapter I'll be up with Kalia again and it will be out soon because it is finished already. I just hope I don't dissappoint you guys. And I'm sorry it's short but I promise times ten that the next chapter is four times longer!**

A young woman steadily ran down the streets. Her heart was shattered after finding out her best friend Kalia had been killed.

Tears poured down her eyes as she hid in a side alley as soldiers went down the streets searching for her. She refused to bow down to Sozen and is wanted for treason "Get her!" a voice shouted.

The girl panted as she ran from the oncoming soldiers but they were to quick. She halted as she hit a dead end. Sadly she turned to the soldiers "Surrender" one ordered.

The girl shook her head "You'll have to kill me!" she shouted in defiance.

Everything around her suddenly became a blazing inferno before turning black.

_**Line break**_

The young man sat down heavily. News of his old friend Kalia's death had reached him. He was also dimly aware of the air benders being wiped out. Tears flowed down his cheeks as his shoulders shook. Off to the side he heard a rustle.

Tensely he stood and studied his open curtains "Who's there?" he called out. Without warning a man in black stepped out, a fire emblem on his sleeve.

The young man recoiled "An assassin" he hissed. Swiftly he dodged a lethal arrow and ran into another room. He winced as he saw he had locked himself in his bathroom with no exits. Tears doubled down his face at the heartlessness of the Fire Nation, but for him he didn't know if it would end in peace.

Suddenly the assassin broke down the door with a fire blast. The young man stood defiantly as the assassin aimed the deadly arrow at him, it's tip dripping with a white substance he knew to be poison.

It was as the arrow shot that he realized that he never would have the chance to know if peace will someday reign once more.

The arrow then pierced through his skin and the last thing he felt was a blinding hot agony. Everything then went black as one thought crossed his mind, is this what it felt like to Kalia?

_**Line break**_

A young man stood in the center of a field, leading an army. But as the war raged on he watched as his men fell around him. He was haggard and worn, much older than he appeared. In his eyes was an infinite sadness as he stopped fighting.

Nothing seemed to touch him as he watched the pointless war around him. Finally he had no men left and he was the only one standing.

Around him the enemy stared down at him as they pulled back their spears and weapons.

Benders pulled back their fists, ready to launch a deadly inferno. The young mans shoulders shook as he sobbed on the battle field.

The fighting was useless and he couldn't stop it. Finally the men unleashed their deadly attacks to circle the young man.

His last fleeting words were "I'm so sorry my friend" he whispered before vanishing into the fire.


	4. The Gang

**Don't own Avatar. Like I said, they will get longer. I hope I don't dissappoint you guys!**

When she reached the temple at noon the next day she was devastated by the sights. Her once grand and proud home was full of rubble and destruction, completely barren of life. She landed and looked around, not believing the sights "No" she whispered.

She saw the crumbling culture that was once her peoples greatness "No!" she shouted, falling to her knees as her voice echoed around her. After a few hours of sobbing she finally got up and went to explore and try to find her old room.

She found it easily but to her surprise she discovered some one had been in it, recently. Twin swords lay on the bed, waiting for their owner and a picture of the old man she had seen earlier was on her small nightstand.

Kalia walked over to it and picked the picture up in confusion. Who in the world was the old man? Kalia sighed and replaced the picture, instead opting to look at the wall next to the nightstand. With steady movements she took a deep breath before launching a thin stream of air that hit a small button in the corner of the room.

Kalia grinned slyly as a secret compartment opened in the wall directly above the nightstand. She tensed as she saw a small package there, untouched. It was new and she didn't know who it belonged to. With shaky fingers she wrapped her slender fingers around it, slowly pulling it out. On the top was a small note:

_Kalia,_

_I know what I did was utterly wrong but you must understand, my father tempted me to where I lost control. I know you will never read this but the fact that I have the time to write this takes a small bit of burden I have been feeling. Killing you seemed so easy but directly after my father tried to kill me. I have been fighting with rebellion forces but I fear that my life is nearing it's end. If by some miraculous reason you survived my…attack, please accept my offer and wear my gift proudly. I love you and miss you so much, may the spirits be with you that you survived._

_Kasey_

Kalia felt tears streaming down her face as she was torn between opening the gift or tossing it into the first fire she found. With shaky fingers she slowly lifted up the top to reveal a silver water tribe engagement necklace with the air benders symbol on it.

Kalia couldn't help but start sobbing quietly. Despite his betrayal she still loved Kasey and the fact that she would never see him again…Kalia shoulders trembled as she took the necklace out of it's case. With shaky fingers she slowly tied it to the back of her neck.

Once done she stayed still, trying to regain control as she grasped the new necklace around her neck "Who are you?" a harsh voice suddenly asked. Startled Kalia looked up with a tear streaked face. She then growled as she saw the mans amber eyes, he was Fire Nation.

He also had a curious scar on his left eye that trailed back to his ear. Kalia growled and stood quickly, gripping her staff "You, you're Fire Nation. Your people destroyed my life. You will not touch me or anyone I care about ever again" she spat darkly.

She saw the man raise an eyebrow in surprise. Taking the advantage Kalia used her staff to launch a powerful attack before pushing past the startled man to flee out the door.

Her feet lightly touched the ground as she rushed through the halls, heading towards a nearby clearing where she could take off on her glider. When Roku said her destiny would start at the Western Air temple she didn't realize it meant for someone to capture her!

She was not gonna be captured and or killed! She gasped as the ground under her suddenly shifted and in surprise she stumbled around the corner. She halted fearfully as she found herself face to face with some people in a bending stance and one teen with a sword.

The girl in blue growled at her before nudging her companion in green "Where is Zuko?" she asked.

The girl in green smirked "Coming around the corner, but he's a bit dazed" she responded as the man from the Fire Nation stumbled out.

Kalia smirked, at least she got him hard "Looks like princey finally got what was coming to him, what can't even handle a girl who can't bend?" the girl in blue mocked.

The Fire Nation man growled at her "Actually she's an air bender, she got me by surprise" he muttered.

Kalia tensed and glared at him before turning to the other shocked members of the group "Yeah so I'm an air bender, who cares? If you guys try to capture me I swear you'll regret it! I may be a girl but I do know perfectly well how to pack a punch" she growled.

The group remained silent before the kid with the sword turned to Zuko "Go get Aang, last I saw he was doing those hot squats you assigned him" he said.

Zuko smirked "Figures, it's been three hours" he said, a knowing smirk on his face. Kalia growled and got ready to jump over their heads.

She then let out a swift yelp as her hands and feet were suddenly trapped against the wall, her glider clattering harmlessly to the ground "I know your going to escape, I can feel every move you make" she said. Kalia growled and flinched as she felt someone touch her necklace.

Furiously she tried to pull away from the girl in blue "That's a water tribe necklace, I thought you were an air bender" she said in confusion. That did it. Kalia's face lowered to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

She could feel the hot liquid of tears running down her cheeks as she gave up trying to escape.

She could hear two people approach but she ignored them "Kasey…I loved him with all my heart and even after…after what he did…I'll never stop loving him" she whispered.

With teary eyes she looked up at the group that now included a new kid and the Fire teen "He was water tribe and despite his ancestry and the customs of our homes we still loved each other. But now I'll never see him again" she whispered, her heart tearing itself to bits in agony.

The others in the group turned to the newest one "What do we do Aang? Obviously your in charge" the kid with a sword said.

Kalia growled at them "Just kill me, it's what you've all wanted! All you Fire Nation are the same! Your just a bunch of lying, murderous…" she halted with terrified wide eyes as fire licked the fire teens hands.

He glared at her "Not all Fire nation are evil, if we can take down Ozai…" "Who?" Kalia asked, cutting him off.

The others gaped at her in shock "Ozai, son of Azulon? Current Fire Lord?" the girl in green said suggesting.

Kalia's eyes lit up "Oh I remember Azulon, when he was little it was so fun to play with him! He was so sweet and always gave me little treats and stuff from the kitchens" she said happily. The group in front of her suddenly tensed.

Troubled Kalia raised an eyebrow "What? I always baby sat him, although why Sozen choose me I'll never…" she broke off. Now she knew he was trying to draw her close. Kasey had said she was the only one smart enough to escape them.

Sadly Kalia averted her gaze from them "I fell for it…all the signs were there…and I still fell for it" she said to herself.

She heard a sigh of boredom "Sheesh, for an air bender she must be skitsofrenic or something because she's going through so many emotional changes" the girl in green said.

Kalia growled "Well I wonder why, last I knew was fleeing from the Western Air Temple and being encased in ice from a trap! Next thing I know Avatar Roku is talking to me in the spirit world saying I must seek out some old friends who will come to me along with someone who is grandson to both Sozen and Roku after one hundred years have passed" she snarled.

The outcome however was unexpected. Everyone but the fire teen, who tensed, was rolling on the floor clenching their sides in laughter "Sorry but the only grandchildren Sozen has is Azula and Zuko here, I heard tell of another but he was killed. And I'm sorry but there is no way hothead is son of Roku" the girl in blue.

Zuko tensed even more and remained silent. The laughter died down as Zuko glared at Kalia "I was trying to keep that secret" he said stiffly.

Sword boy gaped at him "But your Ozai's son, how can you be related to Roku?" he asked. Zuko fidgeted "My mothers side. Uncle told me after we went to the Fire nation. I visited him in jail and he wouldn't talk. One night he left a message telling me to find out about my great grandfathers demise. I found an ancient history on Sozen and looked through it but he was still alive at the end. I questioned my uncle abut it, why I don't know considering he refused to talk to me. However he did and he told me that my moms grandfather was Roku and that's why I've been so confused. I had good and evil inside me and some other nonsense. It was then that I decided that enough was enough and I needed to find the Avatar" he said shyly.

Kalia perked up "So have you guys found the Avatar?" she asked anxiously.

The youngest in the group raised a hand sheepishly "Present" he muttered. Kalia stared at him before it clicked. She recognized him from a trip she had made to the Southern Air Temple to look for a teacher.

Aang had been a student under Gyatso but she had settled on moving to a female teacher from the Eastern temple "Aang?" she asked, just to make sure.

His eyes widened in surprise "You know me?" he asked.

Kalia laughed triumphantly at getting it right "Yes, I went to the Southern Air Temple to find a teacher. I left after a while though to go to the Eastern one" she said.

Aang's face lit up in realization "Oh yeah! You were always so different I told myself I'd never forget you. You refused to get the tattoos and to shave your head. And whenever a guy would flirt with you I remember them vanishing before turning up the next morning caught in a net somewhere and confused. If I remember right several guys walked away with concussions" he said.

Kalia smirked "Well it's nice to know I was remembered" she said with a smirk.

Aang's smile faltered suddenly "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

Kalia sighed "Roku said I needed to go to the Western Air temple to start my destiny, he also said I would have to seek the help of three friends, but I don't know which ones" she said.

Aang smiled brightly "We can help you find them!" he said.

Kalia looked at him unsurely before smiling "Alright then" she agreed, hoping it wasn't a bad decision.


End file.
